Hogwarts the after years
by lereen24
Summary: 19 years after the battle of Hogwarts the children of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Draco start their lives at Hogwarts. What will it be like going to a school your parents went to? What will it be like being known as the children of heroes? And what will happen when an ancient evil rises to take the world of magic?
1. prolouge

Prologue

**AN: I've based this fic on the story of the next generation but instead of the pairings at the end of DH I have based it on two of the most popular parings: Harry and Luna and Hermione and Draco. The children's first names are the same a couple have the same last name but the parents and the last names are different. Enough of me twittering on let's ge down to it.**

The hallway was dark and cold the once friendly and active corridors were now twisted halls of death, fear and rubble. The Crimson glow of the burning buildings bathed the corridor in an ominous cloak of blood red. The sounds of screams and yells could be heard echoing through the corridors. Hermione Granger was running, running for her life running from the death eaters that she had tried to defeat. They had killed three students with Hermione and now they were after her, she had been separated from Harry and Ron and was now looking for them while trying to survive. Her trainers clunked against the cold stone floor. Her curly brown hair whipped behind her as she looked through teary eyes of sunken brown. Her clothes that were once immaculate were now torn and tattered. She was scared, scared of what had happened scared of what she had seen. Daring not to look back she couldn't she wouldn't it was too horrible.

*I've got to find a way to lose these guys and find the boys * she thought as she reached a dead end. that was when she heard she heard the horrible sound of a several men laughing evilly she turned ti see three death eaters she feared tem as she knew they had spelt death for so many. She acted quickly and let out two stunning spell the first hit one of the death eaters and the other missed. One of the death eaters laughed "You shouldn't of done that mudblood" he said as he raised his wand and pointed it Hermione "Avada kadava" but the spell never hit her instead the death eater fell to the floor dead as did the other. Hermione looked round to see who had saved her and what she saw shocked her it was Draco he stood above the dead death eaters and looked at Hermione "Let me guess Malfoy you wanted he honour of killing me yourself" she spat defiantly "Well go on them do it" she added

Draco just looked at her "Don't be so stupid Granger I don't want to kill you" he said simply

"Why not isn't that what you murderers do kill innocent people, well that and kissing Voldemort's backside" she yelled "All of you are all the same your just murders and thugs" she added.

"I'm not killing you because too much blood has been spilled and I don't want to be part of it" Draco yelled his temper had got the best of "and..." "And what" Hermione interrupted.

"I LOVE YOU!" Draco yelled shocking Hermione but after a small while it sunk in "as do I" she said in a state of shock.

Ron was fighting a group of death eater he had been separated from his friends an when he went to look for the he was attacked by a death eater he narrowly avoided getting hit by a curse. Since then he had been involved on constant battles, he had just defeated hid fourth death eater when a girl's scream grabbed his attention he ran ti the sound and saw Grey back biting into Lavender he quickly blasted him away and ran over to her. She was lying on the ground blood gushing from her neck Ron placed his hand on the wound "You'll be fine Lavender I'll get you to the medics" he said trying to reassure the crying girl. It was at that moment that he realised that he still felt something for Lavender even after all this time there was still something there. He was determined to save her so he picked her up and carried her to the great hall where one of the medics took her and managed to stabilise and heal her although Ron was informed she would was infected by the bite and that she would become a werewolf or at least half of one anyway.

Harry was fighting for his life against his arch enemy they were evenly matched but all the horcroxs had been destroyed the battle was intense as the green and white spells collided sending stray bits of magic everywhere but eventually Voldemort began to get the upper hand. Luna had been watching Harry from the shadows waiting to help her boyfriend they had been seeing each other for over a year ever since the battle in the ministry. She saw he chance and shot a series of stinging curses at Voldemort this distracted him long enough for harry to get the upper hand and administer the final blow. With the help of Luna Harry was able to defeat Voldemort and end the war. Now the difficult task of rebuilding began but first they had to take stock of the dead and wounded. Harry walked into the grand hall holding Luna's hand both their hearts became heavy as they saw the dead lined by the door and the wounded being treated. There must of been nearly 100 casualties. Harry saw both Hermione and Ron and ran up to them hugging them tightly. He then saw Draco and stood ready to hex hum but Hermione told him what he did and what they said and he lowered his wand. After he ad re-joined his friend they went over to professor McGonagall who was talking to madam Pomfrey. "Professor how did we do?" Harry asked.

"Not too badly" she said solemnly "We have 50 dead and 45 injured but we haven't finished combing the castle" she added.

Over the next few days all the dead had been gathered and most of the wounded had been healed. He light side lost 60 people but the death eater loses where higher the ones that survived had been arrested and taken to Azkaban all except for Draco who had been let go after Hermione, Ron and Harry had talked to them. Draco was the last Malfoy male his farther had been killed in the battle and his mother was arrested. That summer the students of Hogwarts went home with heavy hearts as they remembered all those they had lost.

**AN: so there is the prologue for my newest book. It's the first time I've done a prologue. Please review it makes me happy. **


	2. the letters

Chapter1: Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter all that belongs to JK Rowling the only thing I own is the plot and the teaching staff you don't recognise.**

The soft sun light shone through the large bedroom's window, the window lead onto a balcony. The sun's rays illuminating the room with a soft glow. The room was large and very spacious in the room there was a large black oak wardrobe against the left hand wall next to this was an oak set of draws, opposite the wardrobe was book shelf full of books next to this was a writing desk with the most recent issue of the profit on the desk. In the centre of the room was a low table surrounded by two sofa that where lined with green. Scorpius Malfoy was sitting on his king size bed its long green silk covers neatly tucked in; the curtains that lined his posts were pulled back. Hs short blond hair was slicked back, his features mirrored his father perfectly except his face as thinner than his fathers and he had Light brown eyes the perfect mix of his father's grey eyes and his mother brown ones. He was playing a game of wizard's chess against his twin sister Rose and losing miserably. Rose was a tall young girl with Light chocolate brown eyes and curly light brown hair she inherited her curs from her mother. She looked a strong and well defined face, her complexion was slightly darker than her brothers but not too much you could definitely tell they were twins.

"Ha I win again" Rose said triumphantly with a large smile on her face.

"Of course you did a gentleman always lets a lady win" Scorpius replied trying to hide his soreness at losing again.

"You're full of it, you know that right little bro" rose said playfully as she rubbed her brother's hair messing it up.

"Hay I'm only six minutes younger than you" Scorpius said in response as he leaned over and started tickling his sister Rose immediately began to laugh and couldn't stop "Please bro stop" she said through her laughs after a while he did. They then sat in a comfortably silence for a while. The silence was broken however by the sound of an owl tapping at the window. Both the children went out to it and grabbed the letters they were in written in green Ink and addressed to both of them. They quickly went to the bed and opened them knowing they could only really be one thing and sure enough when they opened the envelop they found a list of items and a letter it said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Dear Mr/ Miss Malfoy_

_I am delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress _

After reading the letter Rose looked Scorpius who in turn looked back at her they both had big smiles on their face. With even needing to speak to each other both jumped off the bed and ran to find their Mum ad Dad so they could tell them. They had a good idea where they would be and ran down towards the kitchen. They had house elves but they knew their Mum would often help them make meals and help set the table and such. Thy also banked that their farther would be with her they both often helped cook dinner.

They ran down the corridor of Malfoy manor towards their destination. Malfoy manor was still the same impressive house but it no longer felt as dark or as dangerous since their Mum had moved in and marred their dad. They reached the kitchen in record time and bust through the door "Mum, Dad" they called in unison. Hermione was chopping some carrots when she heard her children call her and her husband Draco. Hermione was still the same beautiful girl se had always been but know she was a woman. She was thin but still short but her frizzy hair was now straight and easy to manage it was up in a long pony tail. She still had her chocolate brown eyes but they now had the glow that only mother had. When she heard her children call her she stopped what she was doing and went to them.

Draco was helping one of the elves take out a rage chicken from the oven. He had changed a lot since Hogwarts he was no longer the arrogant bratty kid he used to be he was now a man of great courage and loyalty to his family. His children where his pride and joy and he loved them with all his heart and so was th case for Hermione. So when he heard them call he stopped what he was doing and put the chicken on the counter before heading to his children. He arrived at the exact same time as his wife and he smiled when he saw his children literally bouncing with excitement an joy "Look" they said in unison "We got our letters" they said as they said this their parents faces lit up with joy and pride as they both hugged tem "That's great" Hermione said.

"Let's take this to the drawing room and have a good look" Draco said smiling and leading his family in to the drawing room. They all sat down on the four piece suit and Hermione and Draco read the Letters. Once they had finished the called for one of their owls and sent the reply telling the school that their children would be attending.

"I wonder if Al and Hu got theirs?" Rose wondered

"Let's find out" Hermione said as she wrote to more letters she wrote the following.

_Dear Harry _

_Our kids just got their Hogwarts letters and we were wondering if Al got his, if he has would you like to meet up and shop for supplies with us?_

_Love_

_Hermione _

She then wrote a second one and changed the name to Ron she he flood them to Her friends. Moments later they got a response. It was confirmed both Hugo Weasly and Albus potter had received their letters and they would love to shop with them they set up a date for 2 weeks from now and they said they couldn't wait to see them again and stat buying their children's stuff for Hogwarts.

**AN: So there's the first chapter what did you think let me know I a review or PM me if you have any questions. Thanks **


	3. old friends reunite

Chapter2: old friends meet.

Hermione, Draco, Rose and Scorpius were all sitting in the three broomsticks, they had arranged to meet there old friends and their children at noon but had arrived early so they could get the necessary funds and order a round of drinks to be brought to them when their friends arrived. Hermione was sitting next her daughter and Draco was sitting opposite with their son they had found the largest table and made sure there was enough space for all their friends. Rose was reading over her list of things for the third time today she couldn't wait to get what she needed:

_Uniform _

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of work robes (Black)_

_One plain pointed hat (Black) _

_One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Set books:_

_The standard book of spells _

_A history of magic _

_Magical theory _

_A beginner guide to transfiguration_

_1000 magical Herbs and fungi_

_Magical drafts and Potions _

_Magical beast and where to find them_

_The dark forces: a guide to self-protection._

_Other equipment:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron_

_1 set of phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales._

Rose was looking forward to getting her wand she had used her mother's wand to practice with but she still couldn't wait to get her own. Just then the cloak struck noon and the door came open inside stepped Albus Potter and his parents Harry who was still as tall as every but he no longer wore glasses as he got what muggles call laser eye surgery a few years ago his once messy black hair was now neat and tidy. Next to Harry and holding his arm was his wife Luna she was still as thin as every and just as tall as harry but her eyes seemed to sparkly more than usual it was probably the motherly glow added to her own natural sparkly. She still had long blonde hair which she had tied into a long pony tail. Luna was the head researcher for the department of magical creature rights a new department set up to give rights and protection to all forms of magical life. She founded the department with Hermione. So while Hermione ran the department and took the bills to the ministry council, Luna would research the different magical creatures and make contact with them and try to convince the to sign their bill of magical creatures a catalogue of all magical creatures.

Standing next to her was a tall girl with dark blond hair she was a year older than Albus but she had the potter look with a strong face and dark green eyes. Her name was Lysander and she was the spitting image of her mum right down to the long blonde hair she also had that dream world look that Luna possessed. Albus walked up to the table and hugged his aunt and uncle, they weren't actually related but they were treated like his aunt and uncle. Albus looked just like his farther when he was his age but had the air all Lovegoods had one of being in a dream world. Harry hugged his niece and nephew tightly. He was so proud of them for getting their letters. After Harry had hugged Hermione and Draco He sat down next to Scorpius and Albus sat down next to him while Lysander sat next to Rose and Luna sat next to her. "So how have you all been?" Hermione asked as she waited for the last family to arrive "Well we've been great, the ministry is now better than every" harry said he and become the minister of magic and he made great changes and bettered his Ministry. "It's all thanks to Draco, your security teams a really good" Harry said with a smile.

"Thanks Harry" Draco said it was high praise when the minister of magic says that your teams are good, even if he was his friend. Draco had become the Commanding officer of the department of magical defence and security. It had been set up after the battle of Hogwarts and the defeat of Voldemort, to protect the wizarding world form danger. Draco joined as a way to make up for all the damage his family had done during the war and he quickly rose up the ranks.

"Hello Harry" said a distinctive female voice as two arms hugged him everyone looked up to see Lavender satnding behind him smiling. The sudden touch made harry jump but when he saw who it was he calmed down "Don't do that Lav you gave me a heart attack" Harry said half-heartedly.

"How did you do that?" Lysander asked.

"Remember what I am" Lavender chirped back she was no longer ashamed at the fact that she was a werewolf she had accepted it long ago and had become the face of the Werewolf community making her very popular both within and outside of it. She had made great strides and now werewolf where treated as equals in all aspects of life. She still looked the same as away light curly hair and dark eyes although her eyes showed the strain of her new life she never let it stop her. She had been attacked by grey back during the battle of Hogwarts and had been infected with the werewolf gene thus causing her to become one. As a result of her change she was no longer the annoying girl she used to be instead it had been toned down. She was now fearless, stern yet kind and caring.

"Honey you scaring harry again" asked a very deep voice, the voice belonged to Ron he was standing jut behind his wife Lavender. Ron had changed a lot since Hogwarts he was now thin and strong with a well toned body and muscular arms. He still had is trademark red hair and green eyes but he now sported a beard and a small scare over his left eye. Standing beside him was a young boy with light red hair He looked a lot like his farther but he had a sort of a more wild look to him it was down to is mother werewolf genes although he never really minded. He had dark eyes and a paleish complexion not as pale as Draco but still rather pale. His name was Hugo Weasley and he was Ron and Lavender's only child.

The couple and their son sat at the table and the barman brought them the drink that they had been pre-ordered by Draco. While they drank their drink they talked about where they would go first and where they would go last. It was decided that they would get the children measured for their robes and then do the other shopping finishing off at Ollivanders before they would pick up the finished robes. When they all finished their drinks they headed out of the pub and into the busy streets ready to start shopping.

**AN: So what do you think of the character roles and their pairings let me know in a review.**


End file.
